kalicofandomcom-20200213-history
Project Wild Cat (Series)
Project Wild Cat '''(Stylised as '''Project W.I.L.D Cat) is a series created by Avery Sune and distributed by Kalico. Premise The main setting of Project Wild Cat takes place in New York City in the year 8526. The primary goal of the World International League of Defence (Commonly referred to as W.I.L.D and make up the staff of a pizza parlor on Coney Island which they use as their home base as a side business ) is to prevent the agenda of the Fearsom Legion of the Unruly (F.L.U), lead by the evil Swinehog Hammenburger who aspires to rule over The System. As the mightiest Meta-Sapien of the LUPTN Line, Claudia Miyadro, the current model of the fabled Wild Cat is the key in doing so and as a result has become the bane of Hammenburger's existence. Background The background of the series has varied over time. The first description of it was in 2008. "In the year 2526, some time after the extinction of humans, the animals of the earth were transformed by a mysterious force making them move, talk, act and think like humans. These people are known as "Ani-sapien". No one knows how it happened weather it was intergalactic radiation or something else that brought this forth. What they DID know was that it happened. Along with the animals, plants became inelegant and insects began to change in to either fierce monsters or a new animal. Regardless of this, the sapiens rebuilt the destroyed societies to their former glory. Peace ruled throughout the land for 6000 years though little violence still remains...Those were glorious millenniums…Until recently…The year is 8526, a year filled with utopian cities and technology beyond your wildest dreams…But all was not well in this somewhat perfect land, for in New York City, they were constantly threatened by a once-beloved military weapons facility gone evil organization, Wolf Enterprises owned by the power-hungry new owner, Orson Anderson. But his most powerful meta-sapien, a young girl by the name of Claudia Miyadro fled from this organization in hopes of stopping them before the dream of a madman is fulfilled…This is the story of that special girl…The story of Project Wildcat!" Over time, the series went through some changes (See Series Development) befor becoming the series it is today (See Video). Series Development When Claudia was first created, she was originally intended as a hybrid fan character for the Mega Man Star Force universe as well as a new and improved "2.0" version of the titular character of Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature. Seeing potential in the character, Sune decided to changer her name and background. Until the premise was finalized, Claudia herself was used as a character in fan labor. There were two writen pilots made to make up the premise for the series; one two-parter and one that took place in an alternate timeline of the first. *Both versions contained the following formula: **The main cast except for Claudia and Akiko (Who was in her late 40's in the first pilot) consisted of 20-year-olds. **Orson and Molly were depicted as twins. **Orson Anderson served as the main antagonist, was the CEO of Lupington Enterprises after murdering its founder and had father issues. **Abby is concidered a troublemaker. **Akiko (Much like her current incarnation) was a retired war veterine who revealed herself when Claudia was found. **Claudia manages to save the day. *There was also an unfinished prequel/spin-off of the two pilots. Up until recently, the project was put on hold only to be worked on once again as of Claudia's 5th anniversary. Trivia *Project Wild Cat is Sune's first original series. Category:Series Category:Kalico Category:Project Wild Cat